


A Pocket-Sized Shadowhunter

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Potions Accident, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec might be as tall as a pinky but he’s filled to the brim with fear.





	A Pocket-Sized Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

** __ **

Magnus comes out of his apothecary, screwing a cap on a small bottle that’s holding a green liquid.

He’s maneuvering his way through the four kids on the floor as he explains to Clary, “It’s finished. Remember, a little comes a long way.”

Alec watches from his spot at the couch as Max and Rafael play with their cousins. He’d pay to see Jace use the shrinking potion Magnus had just finished brewing but they had agreed to look after the couple’s twin girls while Jace and Clary went on the mission.

The girls are lovely, but full of energy. They are playing on the floor with the boys, an array of lego blocks and plastic dinosaurs covering a good portion of the floor. Alec is taken by surprise when little Dorothea bounces up and starts running towards her mother. 

It looks like Magnus didn’t know to expect it either, because he collides with the blur of pink and starts falling. Alec’s quick reflexes cause him to reach out and balance his husband, but in the mess of limbs the loosely capped bottle slips from Magnus’ fingers and its contents fall to Alec’s chest.

Alec gasps at the cold sensation and Magnus straightens himself up immediately, looking at Alec before looking at the kids and then Clary.

“Biscuit,” he starts. His voice sounds calm but the adults in the room can hear the underlying panic. “Could you take the kids to the park?”

“Yeah of course,” Clary says, picking up on the urgency. She gathers the kids and Magnus creates a portal for them to walk through. 

“Magnus,” Alec asks, feeling a strange sensation starting to spread from his chest. “What is happening?”

He barely manages to get the words out of his mouth before the feeling intensifies and he finds the room around him getting bigger. Except that it didn’t get bigger - he just got a lot smaller.

“The potion worked,” Magnus says, his expression apologetic. 

Alec might be as tall as a pinky but he’s filled to the brim with fear.

“Please tell me you can fix this,” he says as he looks up at Magnus.

“Of course I can. Come with me,” he says and offers his hand for Alec to climb into.

“You are not carrying me!”

“No?”

“No,” Alec says stubbornly. He looks at the over a foot long drop from the couch to the floor and asks, “Do you think this fall would kill me?”

“I wouldn’t take the risk,” Magnus says simply and offers his hand again. “I promise not to tell anyone.”

“Fine,” Alec says and climbs onto Magnus’ palm. He holds on tightly even as Magnus is being careful with his movements.

“You know,” Magnus says. “I’m almost tempted to just wait for the potion to wear off. You look adorable.”

“Don’t you dare,” Alec growls.

Returning Alec to his normal size doesn’t take long, but it does take considerably longer for him to be able to laugh at what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> A potion counts as a drink, right? I hope you enjoyed this!! :)


End file.
